He Deserved It
by Ecchymause
Summary: Juste un moment dans la vie de Drago et Hermione Malfoy. OS Dramione.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je reviens après une petite absence avec cet OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination de ce début de semaine. Rien de bien impressionnant, juste un petit moment entre mes personnages préférés que j'avais envie d'écrire et de partager avec vous. C'est complètement niais, complètement fluffy, complètement moi haha.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit texte saura vous plaire, et si vous le souhaitez, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez penser en commentaire.

Bonne semaine à vous.

_**Ecchymause**_.

* * *

**WARNING : L'**emsemble du monde des sorciers et tout ce qu'il comporte appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**22 Mars 2010 - 20H00**_

Quand Drago Malfoy arriva chez lui ce soir-là, il remarqua rapidement que la lumière du salon était encore allumée. Il poussa doucement la porte de la maison et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, avant de rejoindre la pièce. Hermione était toujours debout, confortablement installée sur le canapé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon flou et mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

Drago s'approcha un peu plus, tentant de comprendre ce qui accaparait toute son intention, quand il remarqua la douzaine de dossiers en cartons qui jonchaient la table basse. L'avant des dossiers portait le sceau de St-Mangouste et l'inscription d'un tampon, indiquait en rouge : « Confidentiel ». tous les coups, il songea qu'elle avait encore dû les ramener du travail, parce qu'elle refusait de quitter son bureau sans avoir terminé son quota de la journée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Fidèle à elle-même jusqu'au bout » se dit-il, avant de s'approcher.

\- Bonsoir toi, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le corps d'Hermione fut traverser d'un léger sursaut, mais quand elle réalisa qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle accueillit son baiser avec une joie non dissimulée, souriante contre ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- J'ai encore dû empêcher cet abruti de McCallister de faire exploser mon laboratoire, mais sinon ça a été, raconta-t-il.

\- Tu es dur avec lui…

Devon McCallister était un jeune sorcier fraîchement sorti de Poudlard, et l'apprenti de Drago. Après leurs études de magicomagie, Hermione s'était spécialisée dans la gynécomagie et dirigeait à présent le service entier à St-Mangouste. Son mari, quant à lui, s'était concentré uniquement sur les potions et depuis maintenant deux ans, était le directeur de recherche de l'établissement, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Même si les bébés sorciers qu'on lui demandait de former étaient des maladroits biologiques doublés d'incapables.

Drago ricana.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on forme les meilleurs élèves, dit Drago avec nonchalance.

\- En les traumatisant ? S'offusqua Hermione.

Toujours avec son air moqueur, Drago hocha la tête. A côté de lui, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de griffonner quelque chose sur son parchemin.

\- Je crois que le professeur Rogue a eu trop grande influence sur toi…

\- Il faut croire que je n'étais pas destiné à devenir son filleul pour rien, souffla le blond, avec un air nostalgique. Les enfants sont couchés ?

Hermione releva doucement la tête.

\- Holden dort depuis une bonne heure, mais je suis sûre que Cassie est en train de lire en attendant que tu viennes la border.

\- Je ne vais pas l'a faire attendre plus longtemps, décida-t-il en se relevant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Gravissant les marches de la maison deux par deux, Drago se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite fille et fut forcé de constater que sa femme avait raison. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle était plongée dans son livre de contes préféré, ses cheveux bruns entourant son visage à la manière d'un petit lion. Dans une parfaite imitation de sa maman, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe de son extrême concentration que Drago trouvait parfois presque effrayante. Cela étant dit, le côté mignon l'emportait. Si elle n'avait pas hérité de ses prunelles, le blond aurait presque douté du fait qu'elle était sa fille tant elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais elle n'en était que plus magnifique à ses yeux. Cassie releva la tête vers lui, semblant s'être rendue compte de sa présence et un sourire illumina son visage tout rond.

\- Coucou Papa !

\- Tu vas finir par connaître ce livre par cœur, lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

\- Comme Maman et « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ », sourit-elle.

\- Exactement, sourit Drago. Mais la suite devra attendre demain parce qu'il est l'heure de se mettre au lit princesse.

\- Encore cinq minutes, protesta Cassie en faisant la moue.

\- Non, non, jeune fille, gronda-t-il gentiment. Il est tard, et tu dois te reposer si tu veux être en forme pour aller chez Tata Pansy demain.

Cassie consentit à refermer son livre, l'idée d'aller chez son parrain lui semblant plus alléchante tout à coup et elle le reposa soigneusement sur son étagère comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Elle se glissa ensuite sous sa couverture jaune, recouverte de dragon, tandis que son papa s'approchait pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Drago remonta la couverture jusqu'au sommet de sa tête, comme il le faisait chaque soir. Cassie se débattit en riant pour s'extirper du « piège », et quand son visage réapparut, le blond embrassa son front.

\- Bonne nuit princesse. Je t'aime.

\- T'aime aussi, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Il se leva doucement et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand la petite voix ensommeillée de sa fille l'arrêta :

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Cassie ?

\- On pourra faire un gâteau pour Tata Pansy ? Demanda sa fille.

Drago ria intérieurement. Cassie avait une admiration totale pour sa marraine et elle cherchait toujours à lui faire plaisir. A une époque, Pansy aurait rechigné rien qu'en pensant au nombre de calories qu'une pâtisserie pouvait compter, mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, Drago était presque sûre qu'elle chercherait à le garder pour elle toute seule.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. On demandera à Maman de nous aider demain.

\- Chouette !* Bonne nuit Papa !

\- Bonne nuit trésor...

Après s'être assuré que son fils dormait correctement, Drago descendit au salon pour retrouver Hermione. Quand il revint près d'elle, rien n'avait bougé, si ce n'est que sa pile de dossiers lui paraissait beaucoup plus volumineuse que tout à l'heure. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas tomber de fatigue. Holden avait beau avoir déjà dix mois, il ne faisait toujours pas une nuit complète, et avec deux enfants en bas âge, n'importe qui aurait le sommeil lourd. Lui le premier.

Mais après tout, sa femme était Hermione Granger. Enfin Malfoy. Il l'a connaissait par cœur maintenant et n'avait donc même plus de quoi s'étonner.

\- Tu comptes t'asseoir avec moi chéri ou tu essaies de battre un record d'équilibrisme ? Demanda finalement Hermione, avec un sourire sournois.

Drago lui rendit tout aussi bien, et s'installa à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse tandis qu'elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Je battrais Potter à plat de couture.

\- Cesse donc ça veux-tu ? Rit la jeune femme. Après aujourd'hui, tu lui dois au moins un mois de répit.

\- Vingt neuf jours, céda Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête, d'un air à la fois amusé et désespéré. Sa main se balada distraitement dans les mèches blondes de son mari, alors qu'elle apposait sa signature en bas d'une page. Sous ses caresses, Drago semblait réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu le savais ? Questionna-t-il après un moment.

\- Que mon meilleur ami, qui est accessoirement ton ancien pire ennemi te demanderait d'être le parrain de son troisième enfant ? Non, répondit-elle en embrassant son front. Mais j'en suis plus qu'heureuse.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle avait toujours secrètement voulu le voir devenir ami avec Potter. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient serrés la main pour la toute première fois. Enfin, plutôt la deuxième fois, puisque la première fois il n'était encore qu'un idiot imbus de lui même et que ce bon vieux Potter lui avait collé la plus grosse honte de sa vie. Mais bien que cela le tuait de l'avouer, quelque part, ils l'étaient désormais. Peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils l'étaient, et il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune femme.

La bombe avait été déclenche ce midi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les trois ensemble pendant leur pause. Il avait cru s'étouffer avec sa feuille salade quand ce dernier lui avait posé la question. Harry les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Pour autant, Drago avait accepté avec grand plaisir, plus ému qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Et puis, rien que le fait d'imaginer la tête que tirerait ce satané Weasley en l'apprenant avait achevé de le convaincre.

\- Chéri, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme, alors que son mari ne disait plus rien.

\- Oui...je…

Hermione l'observa silencieusement, interrompant son travail, tandis qu'il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

\- Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression que je ne mérite pas tout ça.

\- Et tu as tord, répondit Hermione, à voix basse.

\- Granger, tu m'as épousé, ton jugement est forcément altéré.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- A vrai dire, c'est justement parce que je suis ta femme que je suis parfaitement apte à dire que tu mérites tout ce que tu as...tout ce que nous avons. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que tu ne t'efforces d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tu as déjà bien assez payé pour toutes les erreurs passées, et à présent, tu dois juste te faire à l'idée que des personnes tiennent à toi pour ce que tu es vraiment. Tu mérites la vie que l'on a construite, et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de l'homme que j'ai épousé et du père de mes enfants.

Même après toutes ses années, Drago avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle était capable de faire battre son cœur aussi vite. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, rappelant au blond toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'il était fou d'elle.

\- Je crois que je suis le plus chanceux de nous deux…

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, répondit Hermione en relevant le menton. Après tout, je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Drago éclata de rire face à cet aveu.

\- Serais-ce de la prétention que j'entends dans votre voix Mme. Malfoy ?

\- Voyons chéri, je fais juste honneur à mon titre de Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- J'en déduis donc que tu sais ce qui va se passer là tout de suite...

D'un coup, d'un seul, elle se retrouva emprisonnée sous le corps de son mari, gloussant comme l'adolescente qu'elle avait autrefois été, sous l'assaut des baisers qu'il faisait descendre le long de sa gorge.

\- Mes dossiers, articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Granger, c'est le week-end tu t'en occuperas demain.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il atteignait son décolleté.

\- Laisse-moi au moins les ranger, fit-elle mine de protester.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas, continuant sa douce torture. Après tout il avait raison. Elle avait deux jours pour finir de remplir le tas de paperasse qui l'attendait, mais avec leurs vies bien chargées et leurs bébés, elle savait aussi qu'une occasion comme celle-ci était à privilégier. Alors elle le laissa savourer sa petite victoire et éteignit volontiers son cerveau, bien décidé à prouver à son merveilleux mari à quel point il valait toutes les peines du monde à ses yeux.

* * *

(*) Pour une raison étrange, je me suis toujours demander si cette expression était plus perçue comme moldue ou sorcière, étant donné que les sorciers considèrent les chouettes et les hiboux comme les plus précieux des animaux de compagnie. (Mon cerveau part dans tous les sens)

J'espère (si vous êtes arrivés jusque là) que ce texte vous aura au moins diverti. Have a nice day ! Et à bientôt.


End file.
